God's Child
by The Magic of Deception
Summary: Tragedies will happen, you may want to destroy everything in your area, and maybe even try to destroy yourself. But it is at times like these that the ones you love should be kept close, even through something they or you don't understand.


**Now this story has been on my mind for many times. Now here is a little hindsight on what the story is. An adopted kid felt he was destined for something far greater for all is life, he even felt like he was weighed down by chains, figuratively speaking of course.**

**Then when something tragic has happened near the end of his sophomore year, he has to deal with the tragedy of it as well as be partnered up with someone he does not want to be with. And to make things worse, he eventually gets into a fight that changes his life forever.**

**This story was fun to write, but no more of that, let's get on with the story that starts in the year of 2013 in the month of April.  
**

* * *

**(No POV)**

A house on a lonely hill about a decent mile off from any other house has a small boy sleeping in his bed just before the rise of the sun. This kid was not sleeping soundly, oh no he was not. This boy was thrashing around in the bed with sweat dripping down his face. His face was also in a state of pain and sadness scrunched up with all the rustling of the bed.

Just then the boy shot out of bed screaming "Mom, dad, NO!"

With his heavy breathing, he looks out the window and realizes that gratefully that it was just a dream. He has been mostly sad though since these dreams have been haunting him for the two weeks since that terrible tragedy. And while trying to wipe the sweat off his forehead, he realizes that his entire body is drenched in sweat and decides to head to the bathroom.

As he is about to get up he grabs a pair of glasses off his nightstand and heads out his bedroom door. He then remembers the time and tries to be quiet so he does not wake up his brother who sleeping in his bedroom right next to the bathroom. He luckily makes it there without making a single bit of noise, realizing that he hasn't had anything lucky happen to him in almost a life time.

He enters the bathroom instantly going for the light switch and walking over to the faucet to wash his face. Once he turns on his faucet he splashes his face a few times and going for the hand towel to clean his face from the stray water on his face.

After done wiping his face he immediately looks into the mirror leaning on the table in front of him. The first thing you would notice was this kid was around the age of 16 and had a permanent scowl on his face. Examining his face you would also notice he had fairly messy bed head and dark brown hair which was almost black like. His eyes were of the same color surrounded by pretty slim glasses. And under his eyes he had plenty of black bags clearly showing he has had a definite lack of sleep. His mouth was also facing downwards, and if you didn't know him you would think that he was in constant depression. His body was also fairly slim, a little bit less than a swimmer, but not enough to be anorexic.

After studying himself for a few moments, he heard two alarms clocks going off at almost the exact same time. One alarm sounding rather far away awhile the other one on the opposite side of the wall behind him. The boy immediately burst out the bathroom turning off the faucet and lights and heading to his room. He entered his room and closed the door behind him to hear some pretty loud groaning that you could have sworn was a bear if you didn't live in the house.

The boy then walked over to the alarm clock in an annoyed manner and slams down on the alarm clock. The alarm clocked turned off but also returned the pounding with a small cracking sound that boy ignored because he was not in the mood for his little luck already running out. He stepped past of all his junk on the floor that was littered with a bean bag chair, games, controllers, and some pellets from his airsoft gun that he now kept under lock and key without even glancing down or even acknowledging their existence.

He opened his closet door, looking at all the clothes, on one side you had all his "old" clothes neatly stacked on the rack as if they should not be touched or moved. Those clothes still fit him perfectly; he just didn't want to touch them since he got his "new" clothes. On the opposite side of the closet you would notice all the clothes were the exact same color. All these clothes were pitch black, black shirts with not even a notice of a brand name on them, black jeans, and black ankle socks. Now before you start accusing him of being gothic, he just doesn't want to wear the other clothes since they bring back too many bad memories, but can't seem to part with them.

He takes a pair of each bit of clothing and a short sleeved shirt instead of a long one since it was near the end of the school year, so summer was coming. But Colorado was still somewhat cold. So once he is done getting dressed he walks over to his bed and on one of the wooden posts that were part of the bed frame was a pitch black zipper sweatshirt. This sweatshirt means more to him than anything since it was the last thing that both his parents gave him before that incident two weeks ago. This sweatshirt reminds him how close he was to both of his parents because unlike most, he respected them, cracked jokes with them, and would give anything to have those family bonding moments, even before what happened.

The boy, after staring at the sweatshirt in his hand for a good minute, finally dons it and opens his door to start yet another miserable day.

* * *

**(Ty's POV)**

As you now know, my name is Ty. It used to be Tyler, but I shortened it once I became 16 three weeks ago. And if you're wondering what the accident was, then I might as well tell you since it will do me no good to keep it in.

(Flashback)

My parents were both murdered in a movie shooting about two weeks ago. But the worst part about it was that I was there since it was family movie night. I remembered my dad jumping in front of my mom and taking the bullet through the heart and instantly falling to the floor lifeless. But it did no good because the shooter immediately shot my mother a few inches from her heart so she was still barely alive. The shooter did not go to finish the job for some reason. He then noticed me breathing heavily behind a chair completely frozen in fear on what just happened right in front of me.

The man walked over to me, pointing the tip of the gun at my face and jamming it into my forehead. Just there I heard him say 3 words that would burn into my head as the most terrifying thing ever because the way he said it was almost insane and maniacal.

The shooter whispers "Say night, night" just when he pulled back the lever on the back of the pistol (sorry don't know what it's called) and is itching to pull the trigger, but he did it slowly which made it that much more agonizing. I closed my eyes just waiting for the bullet to end my life, accepting my fate.

Just when I think I was going to die, I heard a loud "oof" and opened my eyes to see the gun no longer in my face threatening my life. I looked over to my right, and right there on the floor, I see a man in his twenties, with shaggy Auburn hair and fiery, deadly green eyes beating the crap out of the murder.

The murder stuck on the floor got brutally maimed with the other guy's fists constantly bashing into his head. There were even more agonizing screams from the guy being beaten that could have made a grown man tremble. Those screams last for about ten minutes, every second feeling not like minutes, not hours, but days. Once the screams start getting quieter until there was not a single sound throughout the entire theatre since everyone in the room were already dead which left me and the other man left alive. It was right there that I realize that I was staring at the brutal murder of the murderer in front of me without even blinking the entire time.

Just then the other man stood up with blood splatter all over his body. He walked over to me just to the point where he was standing over me, and you might think that this is the part where he jumped on me and beats me, but no. The man stuck out his hand to help me to stand up. Oh I almost forgot, there is another thing you should know about this man.

"Thanks Jeff," I said to my brother. Yes my brother. And if you saw us together, you would think that there was no way that we were brothers, and I wondered about that too, until I gave up and just went with 'it doesn't matter'.

As I stood up with help from Jeff, he tells with all worry and sadness in his eyes, "It was a good thing I came when I did or else you wouldn't be standing," and he didn't even do a nervous chuckle or anything.

Just when we take in the terrifying scenery that could crack a child's mind just by looking at it, we both heard someone cough which was coming from one of the bodies behind Jeff as we both turned. We see our mom, on the floor next to our dad reaching for his hand with hers. She then turned to us with not sadness but hope in her eyes and a faint, struggling smile.

My brother walked over to her first with me right behind him. He grasps her other hand in his with tears staining his eyes.

She then told Jeff, "Take good care of your younger brother…." With some whispering that I could not hear.

Jeff than slowly stood up and stepped aside gesturing for me to have my last words with our mom before she's gone. I didn't deny what was to happen, and kneeled down next to her, grasping her hand both in mine. She told me only a few words that I will never forget when she said them to me.

She simply told me "Wait son… it will… get…. Better." She acts as if I was planned for something that even I don't know about but push it to the side in my mind.

Jeff then kneeled down next to me as we say our goodbyes to our mom and tell her that we will always love her and dad.

Right there, when we both broke down into silent sobs as tears flooding out of our eyes as we witnessed our mom turned to dad saying "I love you and will always be with you" right before her head fully rolled to the side and her eyes going lifeless.

We both stand up, my brother supporting me by my right forearm as we try to walk out of the theatre room. Just when we started walking, the doors burst open and the cops walk in seeing all the blood everywhere. The cops eyed my brother thinking he was the murderer with all the blood covering his body until they noticed him helping me out of the god forsaken place with tears on our faces.

The cops instantly pulled us out of the room with as much care as possible while other cops inspected the blood bath room. The first bodies they noticed were two dead bodies holding hands in their time of death and felt rather sad to see such a heart retching sight. They then look over and were shocked to see a body with a gun in his hand, lifeless and his face completely smashed beyond recognition.

While the cops in the bloodbath room as I started to call it then suspected that to be the murderer, the other cops pulled us aside to see if we were stable and able to answer some questions after seeing our state both physically and mentally. We both comply and then checked our stories to see if they matched. I went first and tell them how I had a family night and when the movie was coming to an end; my brother decides to head to the bathroom and saying how he was not able to hold it in any longer.

Then I told them the murder walked in shooting everyone in sight, leaving my family last since we were hiding and my parents were trying to protect me. Then I told them when he shoots my parents and my mom being barely alive, he ignored her and turns to me pointing his gun at my face at point blank range. Then I told them the part when my brother saved me and took care of the murderer and helped me up. They checked the story and told me to wait outside; I witnessed my brother walk into the room.

I waited outside that room at the police station for a good 15 minutes until the cops released my brother and we headed home where we lived in depression since then.

(Present)

Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why aren't I in a foster home?' Well if you must know, my brother as I said before, he is in his twenties so he can legally be my legal guardian.

Just when I closed my bedroom door behind me, I see my brother leaving his room dressed in a suit. His job is CEO of Mechanical engineering which was our dad's job since he was a math genius. And of course, math geniuses ran in the family since my brother and I learned math as if it is second nature. It took a little longer for me to learn just about as well as an ace student, but now I am the top of the class and the only class I am glad to be an actual "nerd" in. Right….. getting off topic again. Anyway, after our dad died, his boss felt sorry for us and seeing my brother's math and mechanical work, he was more than happy to apply the job. And also probably he got the job since the boss is my mom's brother.

Anyway, my brother and I look at each other, both still shaken on what happened. We both put on fake smiles for half a second and start our walk down the stairs.

We both eat our breakfast at the time of 6:15 as I need to get ready for the most dreadful place, with even more dreadful life walking amongst its' halls. School was a disaster since people won't leave me alone. My brother on the other hand is a little intimidating, especially after brutally murdering the murderer which he was put off the hook for protecting me. So when he tells people to leave him alone when he wants it, he gets it.

We both eat in silence without even glancing at each other at opposite sides of the granite table, him and his bacon and cheese sandwich, and me with my plain cereal. I finish first and start up the steps and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once that is done, I walk to my room that has my backpack where half of it is notes, while the other half is stuff I use or used to use.

Some of those things happen to be black dirt biking gloves and a black bandanna which have two purposes. Since I have a class that teaches us on the basics of automotive and don't feel like spending two minutes near other people putting on the equipment the school provides for us. They also help when I want to hide from people since then my entire attire is black.

When I am done going through my backpack, I head downstairs to see my brother waiting for me in his truck.

He brings me up to the bus stop where I wait for the bus, waving goodbye to him as he drives off. I stand there patiently for a good 5 minutes when 3 other people come up and stand on the opposite side of the road because they are the first people to get it through their skulls that all I want is to be alone. Their names are Peter, Emily, and Ashley. They are my neighbors, but the only one I really talked to is Peter since I have known him since 2nd grade.

As I was saying, they are keeping their distances from me until the bus comes to a stop and I trek up the steps of the bus first and sit down in a lonely 2 person seat and fall asleep as the bus begins its journey to pick up the other kids and head off to school.

I only wanted to at that moment was to just… get away from school.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Not bad for a first chapter huh? Again, I say this story was fun to make. Don't worry, the HTTYD characters are coming, just wait a few chapters and see what our character Ty does.**

**So further adew, I will be updating at random times so don't get comfortable with a time schedule, and if this seemed sad, then don't fret, there should be sadness or it doesn't make a good story.**

**Until next…. Peace. **


End file.
